This invention relates to a blower and suction unit for press tables, and particularly to an improved blower and suction unit for press tables provided with conduits connecting the suction side of the unit with the lower portion of the press table.
Usual blower and suction units for press tables are mounted to the base frame of a press table. The unit is connected with a vertically adjustable upper portion of the press table through a telescopic pipe. The connection of the upper portion of the press table is through the pipe and the height adjustment is performed in such a way that the telescopic connection is correspondingly more or less extended. These pressing tables are used in connection with steam press irons. The steam is sucked off as quickly as possible through the blower and suction unit to prevent the steam from condensating in the textile fabric thereby wetting the items to be pressed. With certain pressing operations it is of major importance to switch over from suction to blowing within a very short time. For example, when pressing seams, it is usual to change over to blowing after the basic pressing operation in order to remove the marks of the underlying tissue so that the expelled air will drive the overlying tissue to be pressed to a floating state. Subsequently, steam is supplied to the treated portion for a short time so that the mark or impression will disappear. Immediately following this the press table is changed over to suction in order to remove the steam from the fabric.
In a conventional press table the blower and suction unit is mounted to the base frame and connected with the upper portion of the press table through a changeover chamber and a pipe. The level of the upper portion of the press table may be adjusted by the tube being telescopic and the upper portion being secured to one of the pipe portions forming the telescopic connection. For adjusting the height the telescopic connection is more or less extended. The changing over trom blowing to suction and vice versa is made in the changeover chamber mounted at the outlet of the blower and suction unit. Through a mechanic adjusting means the flap in the changeover casing or chamber may be moved into more or less advanced positions to adjust the intensity of suction and blowing. This adjustment is performed upon each changing over operation in accordance with the experience of the operator. Because of the required telescopic connection the blowing and suction unit and the changeover casing are considerably spaced from the pressing surface thereby delaying the effect of changing over from blowing to suction and vice versa. Further, the required piping is responsible for an increased resistance reducing the efficiency of the unit.